Skye and Sapphire
by shield.of.agents
Summary: Skye's adventures at the orphanage. She finds comfort in an older girl, and this is the story of how she is taught to be strong.


**Hey guys! So I had a idea, and I wrote it down. This may turn into a series, or may not. Who knows?**

 **Anyway, I would be so so grateful if you left a review of what you thought.**

 **Love Dayna x**

It had been five months since Sapphire had left. Five months, with no word from her. She had gone to college, got a new life, and moved on. Left behind St Agnes, her old life and me. That hurt. That hurt a lot.

Sapphire was the oldest kid at St Agnes, and I looked up to her. She could paint as well as Picasso, in my opinion, and was like the older sister I'd never had. She protected me too. Not many people messed with me, for fear of Sapphire's wrath being brought upon them. That might sound dramatic, but she could be quite threatening.

If anybody did get to me, she taught me how to deal with it. Talk back to them, defend yourself, don't tell the nuns, (nobody liked a snitch) but don't _ever_ let them see you cry. She even taught me how to punch properly. I was taught how to be strong.

Then, when they had left me alone, if I was still upset, I would go to her room and tell her about it. Sometimes, I would sit in her embrace and just cry. Then, when I was done, she would let me talk. Looking back, I probably spent more time in her room than mine.

But, people move out of the orphanage. They can't stay there forever, unless they become a nun, and Saph would never do that.

So, Sapphire moved out, and another girl moved into her room. All traces of her were gone in a few weeks.

After she moved out, I stayed in my room for days, only coming out for meals. I couldn't cry though. I shared my room with two other girls, Kay and Jody. Saph was the only person that ever - _ever_ \- saw me cry.

One of the boys, Jake, had been getting onto me loads since Saph had left, and was being really horrible tonight. I waited until everybody was asleep, then crept out of my room. I walked down the steps quietly - I knew where they creaked - and just wandered. It was a good way of clearing my head, and if any of the nuns asked why I was downstairs, I would just tell them that I was praying.

It was then, that I came across a staircase. I had been down it of course, but not very often. I was where the kids who had left kept some of their stuff. That way, if they needed it later, they could just come and get it from the orphanage.

Just then a thought struck me and I tiptoed down the stairs. I walked along the rows of wardrobes, until I came across a beautiful one. It was painted in an amazing mural, with the name 'Sapphire' emblazoned on it, in turquoise paint. She had painted pictures of all the kids on it, and I was at the top.

I had found Sapphire's wardrobe, and I climbed inside.

From that moment on, whenever I was upset, I would sneak to that staircase, that wardrobe, and surround myself with her things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard Kay yelling, but I didn't answer. They could search for hours for all I cared. Serve them right for not helping.

30 minutes later, the door opened, somebody climbed in and shut the door behind them.

 _Great_ I thought. _Kay found me. Now she knows about my safe place._

"Leave me alone! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I need Sapphire!" I knew that I sounded pathetic, but I didn't care anymore. That was, until I was embraced by somebody.

"Saph?" I said looking up.

"Hey Skye." she said, with her soft voice. That was another reason that I liked Saph. She was the only person that used my prefered name.

"How did you find me?" I asked, wiping tears from my face.

"Come on Skye. I taught you everything you know. These idiots have been looking for an hour, they call me, and I find you within 3 minutes."

I laughed feebly, and she smiled.

"Now then. What seems to be the problem?"

I sniffed, took a deep breath, and started to explain.

"Well, since you left, Jake hasn't left me alone. He seems to think that without you, I'm defenceless, and that he can say, and do, anything he wants to me. Even the black eye I gave him didn't help!"

Sapphire laughed, but said nothing, so I continued.

"Tonight, he was saying that I was a cursed child, and that's why people kept leaving me. He said that my parents hated me, and that I kept being brought back to the orphanage because people didn't want to get my curse." By now, tears were streaming down my face, and Sapphire was wiping them away with her thumb.

"You're not cursed Skye. His parents aren't here either, are they? And anyway, you've been fostered more times than him, haven't you? People must want to give you a shot, more than they do to him."

I hugged her tightly and we sat in comfortable silence. Then a thought crossed my mind, and I broke the quiet by asking, "Saph? Why didn't you write?"

"What do you mean?" She said sitting upright. "I wrote every week for the first three months! I stopped because I thought you didn't care. You didn't get my letters?"

I shook my head, and she growled.

"Wait here." She said in a low voice. I nodded, and she climbed out of the wardrobe, closing the door behind her.

I waited for 15 minutes, then the door reopened and Sapphire got back in. She threw a stack of papers into my lap, and looked at me with a triumphant expression.

"I had a little chat with Jake," she said, "and I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

I looked at the papers in my lap, and said, "The letters?"

Saph nodded and explained, "Turns out, he was waking up early and taking them from the post, before you got to them. I told Sister Joan, and she told me that she would deal with him. She wasn't happy."

I hugged Saph once more, and said, "Okay. I think I'm ready to come out now."

Saph smiled and added, "Wait one second Skye. I've cleared it with Sister Helen, and she said that I could come and visit once a week; see how you're getting on."

I was so happy in that moment, I thought I was going to explode.

As we climbed out of the wardrobe, I thought that, at least until I was moved to a new placement, maybe things would finally turn out okay.

 **So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! Even if you didn't, please leave a review below!**

 **Have a great Summer!**


End file.
